What Happened Behind the Door
by alicehatter239
Summary: Logan and Carlos have a little chat behind closed doors. This story has been fixed so you can actually read it when you click on it. Sorry about that! Cargan slash!


**Hey, everyone! I wanna thank all of you that reviewed my Kames story, "It's Possible!" It made me feel so special :D **

**And, just because this girl is so posolutely-absitively amazing, I want you to check out Panda-Boo17's stories for BTR! But be warned: Most of her stories are rated M for smut, but she has some light and fluffy ones! I personally love ALL of her stories, they're just so awesome :D So check out her stories!**

**ATTENTION: YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THIS STORY A LOT MORE IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY, "It's Possible," BECAUSE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WITHIN THAT ONE. IT'S FRIGGIN' STORY-CEPTION. **

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Carlos and Logan watched as James threw Kendall to the couch and yelled at him while Kendall just continued to laugh hysterically. They often wondered what went through each other's heads at times like these.

Kendall had finally calmed down enough to stand up and apologize to James, who just grabbed Kendall's head and gave him a noogie.

"Besides, this just gives me a chance to piss you off." James said, smirking.

"Oh, God." Kendall groaned.

Apparently, Carlos felt the need to comment on this whole scene. "Jeez, could you guys be any more g-," but before he could finish that sentence, Logan clapped his hand over his mouth and wagged his finger at the shorter boy. They ignored the expressions they got from Kendall and James.

"Are they okay?" Logan heard James ask Kendall.

"They're fine." Kendall answered between his teeth.

Logan grabbed Carlos by the ear, ignoring the, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" coming from him.

"Oh, be quiet, you big baby," he hissed to the shorter boy. He fought the urge to smile because he actually thought that the way he was reacting to him pulling his ear was kind of cute. See, the thing is, Logan didn't want any of the guys to know that he was gay. He was pretty surprised when he found out that Kendall was gay not too long ago, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit it. If he did, Carlos and Kendall would have asked who had made him realize he was gay. He _really_ didn't want to answer that question with Carlos sitting _right there._

Sure, he was practically head-over-heels for Carlos, but that didn't make him think that he had a chance with him. Carlos was obsessed with the Jennifers, and Logan couldn't really compete with that. And plus, that just kind of proved that Carlos didn't like guys.

_Maybe he's bisexual?_ Logan wondered. He shook his head at that thought, closing the door to his and Carlos's room.

"Let go of my- ugh- ear!" Carlos grunted and yanked his head away from Logan's grasp. Logan rolled his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him disapprovingly. "What?" Carlos breathed, exasperated.

"'What?' What do you _mean_ 'what?'" Logan said. "You were _this close_ to giving James a hint that Kendall likes him!"

"Why is that so bad?" Carlos squeaked. "We want them to be together, don't we? The sooner they find out that they like each other, the better!"

Logan sighed and sat down on his bed by the window. "Carlos… You can't just _tell_ James that Kendall likes him. They need to figure how their relationship is going to work on their _own._ It will end up much better that way! If we just break it to James that Kendall's basically in love with him, then he won't know what to say to Kendall when he sees him after that! But if Kendall tells him, they'll have something to talk about right away, and it will work out perfectly! Get what I'm saying?"

Carlos seemed to be sorting it out in his head, considering the confused expression on his face, but then he smiled brightly. "Yeah! I got it! I guess that does make a lot more sense… Sorry for almost blowing it." He blushed.

Logan shrugged. "It's fine. I just really want them to be together and I want them to be happy."

Carlos sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sure they'll get together soon. In fact, I have a feeling that it'll happen _tonight_."

Logan smirked. "Tonight? Carlos, these things take time. I highly doubt that they're ready to tell each other yet."

"Oh, yeah?" Carlos wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna make a bet?"

Logan blinked. "You're on. How much?"

"Whoever wins gets fifty bucks from the loser." Carlos answered.

"Deal," Logan said, slapping his hand to Carlos's to shake it. "You're so going down."

"We'll see."

**~*~*BTR*~*~**

"Whaddya up to?" Logan mimicked Kendall's earlier question toward him while he leaned over Carlos's shoulder on the bed. Carlos was currently on his laptop.

"Nothing much. Just looking at some weird pictures." Carlos chuckled.

"Weird pictures?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "You're not looking at porn, are you?"

"Hell no!" Carlos laughed. "Logie, I'm not gonna do that with you right there." Logan blushed slightly at the nickname that only Carlos was allowed to call him.

"Alright, good." Logan smiled.

Silence followed. Logan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He listened to Carlos giggle at the "weird pictures" he was looking at.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos suddenly spoke. He turned his head to see Carlos looking curiously at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… like anyone?" He asked quietly. Logan sat up at this, surprised.

"Um, yeah… Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I was just wondering. Nothing to talk about and that was the first thing that came to my mind." Carlos shrugged nervously.

"Okay, well, do _you_ like anybody?" Logan asked.

"Maybe…" Carlos trailed off. He chuckled. "God, I feel like a little kid again, asking my best friend if he likes anyone."

"Me, too," the taller boy replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So… Who is it that you like?"

Carlos blushed and took a deep breath, looking very nervous. "Okay, I was going to tell Kendall and you this earlier, but I got scared. And I can't exactly tell you who I like without telling you this first."

"Okay, what is it?" Logan pressed.

"I- I… Um… Well, I…" he sighed in defeat. "Logan, I'm bi."

_I knew it!_ Logan thought. He prevented himself from doing a fist-pump. "You… You are?"

"Yeah," Carlos closed his laptop and sat on the edge of his bed. "I have been since we were fifteen."

"Whoa," Logan breathed.

"If- If you hate me, I understand." Carlos whispered. He hung his head.

"No, Carlos," Logan got up and walked to Carlos's bed, sitting down next to him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's darn near impossible for me to hate you."

Carlos looked up at him and smiled. His eyes seemed to be watering, "Really?"

"Really," Logan smiled back and slung his arm around Carlos's shoulders. "I guess this means that I should tell you that… That I'm gay."

"Wait, _you're_ gay too?" Carlos's eyes widened. "B- But what about Camille? You dated her."

"Well, it was kind of a cover-up. Just like Kendall dating Jo." Logan shrugged.

"Oh," Carlos nodded. "That makes a _lot_ more sense."

"So," Logan pressed his lips together. "Are you gonna tell me who you like, now?"

Carlos blushed and cracked his knuckles, a nervous habit of his. "Um… Why don't you tell me, and I'll tell you?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Logan muttered.

"And why not?" Carlos questioned.

"It's just…" Logan trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"Look, if neither of us wants to tell the other who we like, then we shouldn't have to." Carlos told him.

Logan was now wondering if he _should_ tell him. Who knows? Maybe Carlos _does_ feel the same way. It was a possibility. But what if he didn't? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Carlos didn't feel the same way. Or worse… What if he liked another guy? That would _kill_ Logan!

"Ah, to hell with it," he muttered. He looked up at Carlos's confused expression. "Carlos, it's you."

Carlos blinked. "What?"

"It's _you._" He said again. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this next thing, but he still did it. Taking a quick glance at Carlos's eyes, he leaned forward and crushed his lips to the shorter boy's. His eyes closed, and he felt Carlos stiffen. He was just about to pull away when Carlos's hand slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

Logan moaned softly, running his fingers through the raven hair of Carlos. His other hand fisted in Carlos's shirt, holding him close. Logan gasped into his mouth, pulling away slightly when he actually realized that he needed air. Carlos pulled away, too, smiling like an idiot.

"Wow," Carlos said, breathless.

"Yeah," Logan replied, "Wow."

They both lay back down on the bed, their fingers twining into the other's. Carlos pressed his face into the crook of Logan's neck, sighing happily.

"It's you."

**~*~*BTR*~*~**

Carlos closed the door to Kendall and James' room softly, smiling at what he had just seen. James and Kendall had finally admitted how they felt, thank God.

He turned to Logan and crossed his arms, smirking. He held his hand out to Logan, waiting for him to hand him the fifty dollar bill.

"Told you it would happen tonight."

"Oh, whatever." Logan growled, fishing the money out of his pocket and shoving it into Carlos's hand. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Of course you are," Carlos tapped his nose playfully, grabbing his hand and tugging him into their room.

They lay down on Logan's bed, snuggling into one another. Carlos rested his head on Logan's chest, wrapping his arm around the taller boy's waist. Logan did the same with his free arm, smiling.

They had never been happier.

***~*~BTR~*~***

James closed the door to Logan and Carlos's room, the hallway becoming darker from the lack of morning light that came from the window in their room. He turned to Kendall.

"Why am I not surprised?"

**HAHA! I WIN! What exactly do I win? EVERYTHING!**

**Yeah. No idea what I'm talking about. But you know who did win? Big Time Rush! They won the blimp at the Kids Choice Awards! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**I hope you enjoyed this! I worked really hard on it, and I'm really proud of it, just like I was really proud of my Kames story! But seriously. IF YOU DID NOT READ MY KAMES STORY, THIS ONE PROBABLY DIDN'T MAKE AS MUCH SENSE AS IT WAS SUPPOSED TO. Thank you. **

**Remember the three R's! Read, Review, and Recycle!**


End file.
